Eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit in Nöten
by Godiva
Summary: Harry ist mit den Dursleys in den Ferien in Wilthshire. Eine seiner Exkursionen bringt ihn zu Malfoy Manor - und im Park trifft er ein hübsches Mädchen das seltsam bekannt ist .... eine HarryDraco Geschichte aber kein Slash (ausnahmsweise)
1. Das Treffen im Park

Die Idee hierfür kam mir als ich eine „Femme Draco" Liste bei yahoogroups fand. Eine „Diana" postete einen Link zu einem Bild von Lolita postete mit der Idee, dass Harry unter seinem Tarnmantel auf Draco – als Mädchen – in Malfoy Manor stösst. Okay, die Idee mit dem Tarnmantel habe ich nicht genommen, aber ich hatte Lust eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der Draco ein Mädchen ist. Das hier ist das Resultat.

Danke an Yamica fürs Beta lesen *Knuddels*

Titel: Eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit in Nöten

Teil: 1/5

Pairing: Harry/Draco – KEIN SLASH!

Rating: U – PG  
  


Dislaimer: Sie gehören J.K. Rowling und sie hat sicher nichts mit den Charakteren vor was im Geringsten dem gleicht, was ich hier mache.

Warnung: OoTP Spoiler! – Nicht viele, aber es spielt nach Band 5

Kapitel 1: Das Treffen im Park

„SIRIUS!" Hilflos sah Harry mit an wie Belliatrix Lestrange ihren Vetter direkt in der Brust traf. Er sah Sirius ungläubiges Gesicht, als er hinter dem Vorhang verschwand. Er sah den Triumph in den Augen der Todesser, Lucius Malfoy näherte sich ihm … Harry wachte auf, als er von einem Sofa fiel. Er war in Schweiss gebadet. Eine kleine Digitaluhr zeigte ihm, dass es 7 Uhr morgens war. Digitaluhr? Wild blickte er um sich. Er bemerkte das Sofa neben sich. Wo war sein Bett? - Wo war er? Dann er erinnerte sich wieder. Er war in Wiltshire. Im Wohnzimmer des Ferienhauses, wo er das Sofa als Bett benutzte. Weder er noch Dudley wollte wirklich das zweite Zimmer des Häuschens teilen. Die Dursleys hatten ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht in die Ferien mitnehmen wollen, die sie gewonnen hatten. Aber Dumbledore hatte im Sommer zuvor sicher gestellt, dass Petunia Dursley ihre Pflichten kannte. Ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens hielten sich nun in Wiltshire auf um ihn zu beschützen, aber sie wagten es nur selten sich ihm zu nähern. Verschlafen rappelte er sich auf und machte sich ein schnelles Frühstück. Als es auf dem Tisch stand, bemerkte er allerdings, dass er jetzt nichts runterbringen konnte. Der Albtraum war viel zu intensiv gewesen. Er musste raus hier.

Eher planlos folgte Harry einem kleinen Feldweg neben dem Ferienhaus. Es war friedlich hier draussen, und er fühlte, wie er sich langsam beruhigt. Trotzdem ging er immer weiter, und bemerkte es noch nicht einmal, als er von dem offiziellen Fussweg abkam. Er fand sich schliesslich vor einer Mauer, präziser vor einem kleinen verborgenen Tor in einer Mauer. Er gehörte nicht zu den Leuten, die sich von so etwas aufhalten liessen und Harry schlüpfte durch. Auf der anderen Seite der Mauer befand sich ein riesiger Park, mit gemähten Rasen und vielen Bäumen und Büschen. Harry zögerte etwas, aber dann entschloss er sich weiterzulaufen. Er war bereits ein gutes Stück in den Park vorgedrungen, als der Anblick eines Mädchens ihn innehalten liess. Sie sass auf einer breiten weissen Bank mit einer grauen Perserkatze neben ihr, die glücklich schnurrte. Das Mädchen kraulte sie hinter den Ohren, völlig in ihr Buch versunken. Etwas verspätet bemerkte er, dass sie eine Hexe seines Alters sein musste, obwohl er sicher war, sie noch nie gesehen zu haben. Sie trug weisse Roben aus einem sehr feinen Stoff, die fast um ihren grazilen Körper flossen. Die Kette mit einem Drachenanhänger war einfach, aber gut gearbeitet. Ein schwarzes Stirnband hielt ihren blonden Bob aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie war über ihr Buch gebeugt und er konnte nicht viel von ihrem Gesicht sehen, aber es wirkte irgendwie bekannt. Plötzlich bemerkte die Katze ihn und stand auf um ihn anzusehen. Überrascht sah das Mädchen von ihrem Buch auf. Sie wirkte verdutzt, aber ihr Blick vereiste schnell.

"Potter."

Harry starrte sie immer noch an. Sie kannte ihn? Er sah sie genauer an und es erschlug ihn beinahe, als er ihr Gesicht genauer sah. Graue Augen, bleiche Haut, spitzes Gesicht – 

„Malfoy?" keuchte er. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Ich denke die erste Frage hier ist: Was tust DU in MEINEM Garten? Und wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

Das Näseln der Stimme räumte jeden Zweifel auf, den er hinsichtlich der Identität Draco Malfoy's gehabt hatte. Also ignorierte er die Frage einfach.

„Du bist ein Mädchen?"

Schock breitete sich über Malfoy's Gesicht aus, als sie die Situation erkannte. Harry starrte sie wieder an, seine Augen auf ihre Brust fixiert. Okay, sie waren ziemlich klein, aber definitiv weibliche Brüste. Schön geformt dazu.

„Hör auf meine Brüste anzustarren, du Perversling!"

„Du bist ein Mädchen?" wiederholte Harry etwas dümmlich.

„Ein MÄDCHEN?"

"Shh, hör auf so zu brüllen, man wird dich hören!"

Eine schlanke Hand hatte sich über seinen Mund gelegt – warum war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, dass diese Hände viel zu fein für einen Jungen waren?

"Schau, du schwörst du erzählst niemand hiervon – besonders auch nicht dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut – und ich lass dich von hier entkommen."

„Das würde mir sowieso niemand glauben."

Malfoy grinste. „Nein, vermutlich nicht."

Sie lenkte Harry in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Sie sprachen nicht, als sie Harry zu dem kleinen Ausgang begleitete, abgesehen von Malfoys Gemurmel über unfähige Angestellte und Sicherheitssysteme.

Ein paar Tage später nahmen die Dursleys Harry nach Swindon mit, wo sie ihn sich selber überliessen. Harry hatte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon fast überzeugt dass die ganze Malfoy – Mädchen Geschichte ein Traum gewesen war (hätte ein Mitglied der Order ihn nicht daran gehindert Malfoy Manor Park zu betreten?), aber plötzlich sah er sie (eindeutig ein Mädchen) in einem Café auf der anderen Strassenseite sitzen. Sie las ein Buch, das verdächtig nach einem Muggel Roman aussah. Nicht nur das, er sah auch die imposante Gestalt Dudley Dursleys sich nähern. Er lächelte Draco viel zu schmalzig an und blockierte Harrys Sicht, indem er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihr setzte. Harry änderte seine Position um das Geschehen mitverfolgen zu können. Amüsiert sah er zu wie Dracos Unbehagen wuchs, aber als Dudley probierte seinen massiven Arm um ihre viel zu schmalen Schultern zu legen, entschied sich der Gryffindor Held in ihm einzugreifen. Er überquerte schnell die Strasse, winkte Draco zu und lächelte fröhlich.

"Donna, was für eine Überraschung!"

Überraschung war in der Tat die vorherrschende Empfindung auf den zwei Gesichtern, die sich ihm nun zudrehten. Harrys Lächeln wurde echter.

„Schön dich zu sehen, machst du eine Pause von all den Hausaufgaben?"

Furcht herrschte nun auf Dudleys Gesicht.

„Du … du kennst sie von *der* Schule?"

Harry nickte freundlich.

"Sie ist in meinem Jahr, weisst du."

Dudley hörte seine letzten Worte nicht mehr, er war bereits über alle Berge.

„Du kennst also diese Monstrosität?"

Dracos schleppende Stimme hinter ihm weckte Harry aus seinem Triumph. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist leider mein Vetter."

Eine ältere Frau, offensichtlich die Kellnerin näherte sich atemlos. Sie rang ihre Hände.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank. Die arme junge Dame! Ich wollte gerade die Jungs von nebenan holen. Komm schon, setz dich, ich gebe dir was zu trinken. Was willst du?"

Harry fand sich bald neben Draco Malfoy auf dem Stuhl, den kurz zuvor sein Vetter besetzt hatte, sitzen mit einem Orangensaft vor sich.

"Also …" fing er an. "Du bist wirklich ein Mädchen." Er sah sie genauer an. „In Muggel Kleidern."

„Denkst du, sie stehen mir nicht?"

Harry schluckte, als er sie wieder ansah. Das Kleid stand ihr genau genommen sehr gut. Es hatte einen sanft fliessenden Rock, aber war eng um ihre Taille und schön geformt um ihren Busen. Es war weiss mit einigen silbernen und schwarzen Fäden.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung, aber – Draco Malfoy, ein Mädchen, in einem Muggel Kleid in einer Muggel Stadt in einem Muggel Café dabei ein Muggel Buch zu lesen? Wenn ich das irgendjemanden erzähle, schicken die mich sofort nach St. Mungo!" 

Sie kicherte.

"Das würden sie allerdings. Wäre das nicht lustig?"

Harry zog die Stirn zusammen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihrer Stimme – es war Draco Malfoys Stimme, soviel stand fest, aber viel höher.

"Wie schaffst du es, in Hogwarts so tief zu reden?" 

Sie kräuselte ihre Lippen verächtlich.

„Denk nach, Potter. Wie würde eine Hexe ihre Stimme verändern? Ich habe einen Zaubertrank dafür, natürlich."

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, als sie tranken. Schliesslich stand Harry auf. Es war sinnlos Zeit mit Draco Malfoy zu verschwenden. Draco stand ebenfalls auf und legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch.

„Du gehst schon? Schade, das war mein erstes Date."

„Dein was?"

„Und du bist der einzige Junge der weiss, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, also war es vielleicht mein Letztes."

„Nur weil du ein Mädchen bist, will ich noch lange kein Date mit dir."

„Merlin, Potter, wo ist dein Humor?"

Sie hatte ihr Buch in ihrer Tasche verstaut, aber sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um.

„Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts."

Harry fiel etwas ein.

„Übrigens, Draco … ist das nicht ein Jungenname?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Name als Mädchen ist Draconia, aber mein Vater hat mich als Junge, als ‚Draco' registriert."


	2. Zurück in Hogwarts

Danke an Yamica fürs Beta lesen *Knuddels*

Titel: Eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit in Nöten

Teil: 2/5

Pairing: Harry/Draco – KEIN SLASH!

Rating: U – PG  
  


Dislaimer: Sie gehören J.K. Rowling und sie hat sicher nichts mit den Charakteren vor was im Geringsten dem gleicht, was ich hier mache.

Warnung: OoTP Spoiler! – Nicht viele, aber es spielt nach Band 5

Kapitel 2: Zurück in Hogwarts

Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von Draco abwenden – oder eher Draconia – als er sie auf der Plattform sah. Aber er musste sich wieder daran gewöhnen von ihr als „ihm" zu denken, sonst wurde es ihm vor seinen Freunden rausschlüpfen. Und Draconia war wieder in ihrer/seiner Jungenkleidung. Aber Harry bemerkte jetzt, wie unglaublich schmal ihre Schultern wären für einen Jungen. Warum hatte er vorher nie gemerkt, dass sie einfach zu schmal waren? Alle Gedanken an ihren lieblichen Körper schwanden jedoch als sie an ihm vorbeilief und höhnte. 

„Na Potter? Hast du Ferien mit deinem kleinen Cousin genossen?" 

Harry funkelte sie an. „Besser als mit dem, was du deine Familie nennst."

Er wandte sich ab, um sich ein Abteil zu suchen. Ron und Hermine mussten wieder ins Vertrauensschüler-Abteil. Er wurde von Ginny eingefangen. 

„Harry, kommst du mit mir, Dean und Seamus in ein Abteil?" 

Harry nickte und auf dem Weg schnappten sie sich auch noch Luna Lovegood, damit Ginny nicht das einzige Mädchen sein würde.

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen eintönig. Für alle Aussenstehenden hatte sich die Beziehung zwischen Draconia und Harry nicht geändert. Nur dass Harry jetzt eher obenauf schwang, da die meisten Schüler jetzt etwas vorsichtig um Draconia Malfoy herum waren und auch Leute, die den Todessern nahe standen, trauten sich kaum mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht zu werden – ausser Crabbe und Goyle natürlich. Harry fragte sich manchmal, ob die beiden Draconia's Geheimnis kannten und ob … aber er sagte sich dann, dass das wahrscheinlich die kranken Fantasien eines 16-jährigen waren. Die Lage änderte sich erst Anfang Dezember.

„Nimm den Trank heute nach dem Abendessen und morgen nach dem Frühstück, das wird den Schmerz etwas eindämmen. Und sei vorsichtiger beim nächsten Quidditch Training!" 

Die Krankenschwester ermahnte ihn, wie sie es immer tat. Madame Pomfrey wusste aber natürlich genau, dass Harry diese Warnung nicht beachten würde. Er dankte ihr, nahm seine Tränke und lief etwas steif zurück in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sein Knöchel tat immer noch weh. 

„Hey, Potter!"

Überrascht Draconia Malfoys schwache Stimme zu hören drehte er sich um. Da sass sie, zusammengekauert auf dem Fensterbrett fast vom Vorhang verborgen. Ihre Hände umklammerten ihren Bauch.

„Malfoy? Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiss nicht, aber es tut weh."

Sie stiess einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei aus, als sie sich bewegte und Harry dachte nicht weiter nach. Er griff ihr um die Taille und zog sie hoch. Ohne weitere Worte machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, glücklicherweise ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Madame Pomfrey öffnete die Tür, alarmiert von Harrys wildem Klopfen. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" 

Madame Pomfrey erholte sich nur langsam von dem Schock, den sie bekommen hatte, als sie Draconias Roben öffnete. Es dauerte ein paar Momente bis sie es schaffte Harry zu ermahnen auch ja nicht hinzuschauen. Mit immer noch leicht zitternden Händen untersuchte sie Draconias Körper. Die Krankenschwester runzelte die Stirn als Draconia aufschrie, wenn sie auf einen gewissen Punkt auf dem Bauch drückte. 

„Ich werde etwas Blut nehmen müssen." 

Als sie verschwunden war, um die Probe zu untersuchen, stand Harry auch auf. 

„Wo gehst du hin, Potter?"

„Zurück nach Gryffindor."

Draconia sah Harry an, ihre kalte Maske zerbrochen von Unsicherheit.

„Bleib? Du bist die einzige Person, die ich jetzt bei mir haben kann."

Harrys Gryffindorinstinkte erwachten und er setzte sich wieder. 

„Crabbe und Goyle wissen nicht Bescheid?"

Draconia schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nicht einmal Voldemort weiss es."

„Madame Pomfrey weiss es jetzt."

Draconias Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und es dauerte fünf Minuten, bevor sie antworten konnte. 

„Oh, scheisse."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als er dieses vulgäre Wort aus Draconia Malfoy's Mund hörte. Draconia sah zu Harry hoch. 

„Kennst du irgendwelche nützlichen Gedächtnissprüche?" 

"Sie werden keine Gedächtnissprüche an mir ausprobieren, Mr. … er Miss Malfoy." 

Das Gesicht der Krankenschwester war streng, da sie offensichtlich die letzten Worte gehört hatte. „Und ich denke wir sollten Professor Snape unterrichten." 

„Snape? Warum?" 

Madame Pomfrey sah Draconia mit einer sehr ernsten Miene an. 

"Sie sind vergiftet worden. Das Gift nennt sich ‚Uterus Abortion Trank'." 

Harry und Draconia erbleichten und sie nickte grimmig. 

„Ich werde Ihnen einen Trank geben, der die Wirkung des Giftes erst einmal hemmt, aber Professor Snape muss das Gegenmittel brauen, sonst werden Sie niemals Kinder bekommen." 

„Vergiftet …" 

Harrys Hand zuckte in Richtung Draconias, aber er hielt sich zurück.

„Immerhin kann es rückgängig gemacht werden."

Draconia sah wieder zu Harry auf. 

„Aber wer würde mir so einen Trank geben?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Madame Pomfrey. 

„Wirkt es auch bei Männern?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Es hat überhaupt keine Wirkung auf Männer. Wer auch immer Ihnen das gegeben hat, kannte Ihr Geschlecht." 

Draconia war erschüttert.

Professor Snape schritt vor dem Direktor ins Zimmer, wie immer mit einer unleserlichen Miene. Sie wandelte sich schnell in Zorn, als er Harry sah. 

„Potter. Was machen SIE hier, oder sind Sie der Grund, warum er hier ist?" 

Er funkelte Harry an. 

„Malfoy hat mich gebeten bei _ihr_ zu bleiben, Professor."

Dieser Satz lenkte die Augen der beiden Professoren zu Draconia. „Ihr?" stiess Snape ironisch aus, aber er schwieg verwirrt als Madame Pomfrey nickte. Sogar Dumbledore wirkte überrascht und er hatte kein Zwinkern in seinen Augen. Draconia bemerkte und schien etwas erleichtert darüber zu sein.

„Ich bin als Mädchen geboren, aber mein Vater wollte, dass alle Leute denken ich sei ein Junge." 

Ihre Stimme war jetzt mädchenhaft. Madame Pomfrey mischte sich ein, um auf die dringendere Angelegenheit zu sprechen zu kommen. 

„Jemand hat Miss Malfoy den ‚Uterus Abortion Trank' gegeben."

Das half nicht Dumbledore und Snape aus ihrer Sprachlosigkeit zu befreien. Draconias Stimme erhob sich wieder.

„Und Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt sie müssen den Gegentrank bald brauen, Professor Snape, wenn ich jemals Kinder will – und die will ich," fügte sie nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu. Dumbledore war, selbstverständlich, der Erste der beiden der seine Stimme wiederfand. 

„Nun, Miss Malfoy das ist allerdings eine ernste Situation. Ich befürchte wir werden Ihre Lektionen morgen ausfallen lassen, Severus."

Snape nickte, langsam wieder bei Sinnen. Er protestierte nicht einmal. 

„Ja, ich werde sofort anfangen. Der Trank sollte morgen Abend fertig sein, ich hoffe das wird rechtzeitig sein. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wann der Trank dir gegeben wurde?" 

Draconia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie lange dauerte es, bevor er wirkt?" 

"Fast sofort, es dauert auf keinen Fall länger als 2 Stunden."

Draconia furchte die Stirn. 

„Beim Abendessen in dem Fall. Die Krämpfe fingen kurz nachher an, aber zuerst dachte ich nichts dabei, es war fast Zeit dafür sowieso." 

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Vor drei Stunden also."

Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Severus, geh und fang gleich an. Wir werden weiter über die Sache reden, wenn Miss Malfoy ihren Gegentrank bekommen hat. Harry, du solltest auch hierher kommen." 

Alle Anwesenden nickten und Dumbledore lächelte Draconia an. „Sie schlafen jetzt am besten etwas, sie brauchen die Erholung."

Sie nickte wieder. „Könnten Sie allen erzählen, ich sei zu krank um besucht zu werden?" 


	3. Aber Malfoy, das sind Mädchenklamotten

Die Idee hierfür kam mir als ich eine „Femme Draco" Liste bei yahoogroups fand. Eine „Diana" postete einen Link zu einem Bild von Lolita postete mit der Idee, dass Harry unter seinem Tarnmantel auf Draco – als Mädchen – in Malfoy Manor stösst. Okay, die Idee mit dem Tarnmantel habe ich nicht genommen, aber ich hatte Lust eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der Draco ein Mädchen ist. Das hier ist das Resultat.

Danke an Yamica fürs Beta lesen *Knuddels*

Danke an Page007, skateZ, Cosma und Lionessheart für die Reviews (Cosma: Die Story ist nicht realistisch gemeint, sondern nur etwas Spass ^_-)

Titel: Eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit in Nöten

Teil: 1/5

Pairing: Harry/Draco – KEIN SLASH!

Rating: U – PG

Dislaimer: Sie gehören J.K. Rowling und sie hat sicher nichts mit den Charakteren vor was im Geringsten dem gleicht, was ich hier mache.

Warnung: OoTP Spoiler! – Nicht viele, aber es spielt nach Band 5

Kapitel 3

Harry war der Erste an Draconias Bett am nächsten Abend, kurz vor dem Abendessen. Draconia sah sehr müde aus und schaffte nur ein leichtes, spöttisches Lächeln. Er seufzte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" 

„Wundervoll. Oder wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn eines deiner Organe sich von dir trennen wollte?"

„Nun, solange du Ironie schaffst, geht es dir ja nicht zu schlecht."

Die Ankunft Dumbledores und Snapes erlöste sie von der Notwendigkeit weiterer Unterhaltung.

„So," begann Dumbledore. „Sie waren also immer schon ein Mädchen?" 

Draconia nickte. „Ja, aber mein Vater wollte einen Sohn. Mutter konnte keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen, also hat er mich als Sohn aufgezogen."

„Und wer kennt ihr wahres Geschlecht?" 

„Meine Eltern, die Hauselfen, Potter, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape und Sie." 

Dumbledore nickte. „Wie kommt Harry zu diesem Wissen?" 

Harry fasste kurz ihr zufälliges Treffen zusammen. Professor Snape sah Harry sehr finster an. 

„So, ihre Eltern, ihre Hauselfen oder Sie, Potter. Einer von euch hat ihr den Trank gegeben." 

Und Professor Snapes Stimme und Miene liessen keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, wen er für den Schuldigen hielt. Draconia kicherte gehässig. 

„Potter hätte es nicht fertig gebracht den Trank zu brauen oder zu finden, wenn er gewollt hätte."

Harry sah sie wütend an, und wandte sich dann wieder um. Snape lachte höhnisch. 

„Und woher wollen wir wissen, dass Mr. Potter wirklich niemanden dein Geheimnis anvertraut hat?"

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich hab es nicht getan. Wenn ich Malfoy vergiften wollte, würde ich etwas nehmen, dass sie zum Schweigen bringt. Was bringt es mir, wenn sie keine Kinder bekommt." 

Dumbledore wirkte etwas amüsiert. 

„Hast du ein eventuell ein Alibi, Harry?"

Der sah ihn an und überlegte. „Ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum am Hausaufgaben lösen mit Ron und Hermine."

„Die Beiden würden alles bezeugen für Potter."

Dumbledore lächelte. 

„Allerdings. Aber ich nehme an auch andere Leute waren zu der Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten heisst es."

Snape sah entsetzt aus. „Aber Direktor!" 

„Nein, Severus, ich kenne Ihre Gefühle in Hinsicht auf den jungen Mr. Potter, aber wir sollten unsere persönlichen Gefühle nicht unser Urteil trüben lassen. Ich werde selbstverständlich eine gründliche Untersuchung dieser Angelegenheit veranlassen."

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry nach dem Mittagessen von Madame Pomfrey aufgehalten. Da er Ron und Hermine nichts von dem was geschehen war erzählt hatte, entschuldigte er sich schnell und versprach bald nachzukommen. Sie wartete, bis die beiden ausser Hörweite waren. 

„Miss Malfoy bittet Sie vor dem Abendessen im Krankenzimmer vorbeizuschauen."

Etwas verärgert über diesen Befehl zwar, fand sich Harry doch wieder im Krankenflügel am Bett seiner Nemesis. 

„Hallo Potter."

Draconia schaffte etwas das einem Lächeln nahe kam. 

"Malfoy, was willst du jetzt?" 

"Setz dich doch erst einmal, Potter."

Harry setzte sich. 

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe." 

"MEINE Hilfe?"

"Nun … du wusstest ich bin ein Mädchen und du hast es Dumbledore nicht erzählt, also kann ich dir wohl vertrauen. Also, hilfst du mir?"

„Kommt drauf an bei was."

„Ich denke mein Vater hat das Gift geschickt und Crabbe und Goyle es in mein Essen getan haben."

Harry schloss seinen Mund mühsam wieder, bevor er probierte zu sprechen.

„Dein Vater? Und deine Freunde? Warum würden sie das tun?"

Draconia zuckte mit den Schultern, etwas zu gewollt lässig.

"Ich bin nicht völlig sicher, dass Crabbe und Goyle wussten was sie taten. Darum will ich mit ihnen reden, bevor ich mit Dumbledore rede."

„Und wo komme ich in das Bild?"

„Ich möchte, dass du sie zu mir bringst nach dem Essen, wenn Pomfrey weg ist, und dann bei mir bleibst." 

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. 

„Ich bin nur eine Person und ich weiss nicht, was sie gerade über mich denken." 

Und so entschuldigte Harry sich zum zweiten Mal an dem Tag von seinen Freunden. Auf Crabbe und Goyle nach dem Essen vor der grossen Halle warten, verlangte Geduld. Schlussendlich kamen sie heraus, immer noch auf etwas Kuchen herumkauend. Sie stoppten als sie Harry sahen – ohne Draconias Führung wussten sie nicht, wie sie auf Harry reagieren sollten. Harry näherte sich ihnen, seinen Zauberstab in seiner Tasche fest umgreifend. 

„Malfoy will euch im Krankenzimmer sehen. Madame Pomfrey schickt mich."

Sie nickten dumpf und Harry argwöhnte, dass sie ihm gefolgt wären, ohne dass er die Autorität Pomfreys herbeigezehrt hätte, nur auf den Namen 'Malfoy' hin.

Draconia erwartete sie sehr aufrecht in ihrem Bett sitzend. Ihr Haar wurde von einem schwarzen Stirnband zurückgehalten und sie hatte ihre Brüste nicht zurückgebunden, so dass sie deutlich sichtbar waren unter ihrer weissen Krankenhausrobe. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eisig, Harry konnte sich fast einbilden ein kalter Wind käme von ihr. 

„So," begrüsste sie ihre Freunde, Harry völlig ignorierend, als er seinen Platz neben ihr einnahm. 

„Wart ihr überrascht, als ihr gehört habt, ich sei im Krankenflügel?"

Sie starrten auf ihre Brüste.

„Hey! Ich hab euch eine Frage gestellt!" 

Goyle schaffte es schliesslich die berühmte Frage zu fragen. 

„Du bist ein Mädchen?" 

„Oh, mein Vater hat euch das also nicht erzählt." 

„Er hat uns erzählt du seist krank. Nicht dass du ein Mädchen bist."

Sie starrten immer noch ihre Brust an. 

„Sprecht bitte mit meinem Gesicht." 

Jetzt war Crabbe an der Reihe zu fragen. 

„Du bist ein Mädchen?" 

„Ja, ich bin ein Mädchen, ich denke wir haben diese Tatsache jetzt etabliert. Ich war immer ein Mädchen. Also was hat mein Vater euch gesagt? Hat er auch vielleicht etwas gegeben, das mir helfen sollte?"

"Einen Trank. Er hat gesagt, du wolltest deine Medizin nicht nehmen und wir ihn in dein Essen geben sollten. Aber es hat nicht geholfen, du bist trotzdem im Krankenflügel."

Harry bewunderte Draconia für ihre Ruhe angesichts so viel Dummheit. 

„Crabbe, der Grund, warum ich hier bin, ist der Trank, den ihr in mein Essen getan habt. Mein Vater wollte mich vergiften."

„Oh."

Sie wurden alle ruhig. 

„Wie dem auch sei, ihr könnt jetzt gehen und nachdenken. Ich muss schlafen."

Harrys Besuche im Krankenflügel schienen jetzt zu seiner Tagesroutine zu gehören. Überrascht sah Draconia von ihrem Buch auf als Harry am nächsten Tag hereinkam. 

„Potter? Was willst du hier?"

"Du hast niemanden erzählt, dass es dein Vater war." 

„Und was geht dich das an?" 

„Ich bin einer der Hauptverdächtigen?! Snape probiert mich endgültig zu vernichten? Wenn du es Dumbledore nicht erzählst, werde ich es tun."

Seufzend schloss Draconia das Buch. 

„Keine Angst, unerschrockener Gryffindor, ich werde es ihm und Snape heute Abend erzählen." 

„Und warum hast du es noch nicht getan?" 

„Ich wollte es erst meiner Mutter erzählen. Verzeiht mir, grosser Potter, dass ich euch nicht vorher um Erlaubnis fragte. Madame Pomfrey hat den Brief gestern gesendet für mich und meine Mutter hat schon geantwortet. Sie wird mir meine Mädchenkleider schicken, sie sollten morgen da sein." 

„Du willst der ganzen Schule erzählen, du bist ein Mädchen?" 

Draconia grinste zu Harrys Überraschung. 

„Erzählen? Ich werde es ihnen zeigen – ich kann es kaum erwarten die Gesichter zu sehen."

Harry grinste jetzt ebenfalls. 

„Ja, das wird interessant." 

„Potter?! Was tust du hier?"

Zu seinem Entsetzen hörte Harry Pansy Parkinson hinter sich kreischen. Er drehte sich langsam um. 

„Parkinson?"

Draconia grinste immer noch. 

"Ich hab sie gebeten mich zu besuchen." 

Draconias hohe Stimme lenkte Pansys Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und ihr Unterkiefer fiel. Harry glaubte nicht er könnte es ertragen die Frage noch einmal zu hören. 

„Ja, sie ist ein Mädchen. Und ja, ich wusste es."

Draconia zwinkerte Harry zu. 

"Ich war immer ein Mädchen und bald wird das auch die ganze Schule wissen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du bald einen neuen Vertrauensschüler Partner haben wirst. Ich habe das falsche Geschlecht um Slytherin Vertrauensschüler zu bleiben."

Pansy war verständlicherweise immer noch sprachlos. Sie sah von Draconia zu Harry und zurück. 

„Du bist also ein Mädchen. Ist Potter dein Freund?"

"NEIN!" brüllten die beiden einstimmig. Sie sahen Pansy entrüstet an. 

"Potter hat mir nur mit ein paar Dingen geholfen." 

"Denn ich wurde zufällig in die ganze Sache gezogen," ergänzte Harry.

Draconia tat Pansy den Gefallen und erzählte ihr alles von Anfang an. 

„Dieses Arschloch!"

Pansy war ausser sich vor Zorn. 

„Zu versuchen die eigene Tochter unfruchtbar zu machen!" 

„Er meinte es auch durchaus ernst, als er bei deinen Eltern um deine Hand für mich gefragt hat."

Draconia lächelte hämisch als Pansy immer wütender wurde. Harry hüstelte, er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu verschwinden bevor Pansy explodierte. 

„Ich gehe dann mal. Du wirst es Dumbledore und Snape erzählen, dann kann Snape ja aufhören den Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen."

Am nächsten Tag erschien Draconia zum Frühstück in Schuluniform aber mit Stirnband. Sie erweckte nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit bei ihrem Eintritt, aber das änderte sich schnell als sieben Eulen ein grosses Paket vor ihr absetzten. Und sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle als Blaise Zabini in die Kiste sah und ausrief: 

„Aber Malfoy! Das sind Mädchenkleider!" 

Draconia nickte fröhlich und zog eine Robe mit einem Muster von grossen roten Rosen heraus. 

„Natürlich, ist dir das nie aufgefallen? Hier Pansy, das ist die neue Robe, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Meine Mutter hat sie mir in Paris gekauft."

Die Halle hörte eine Weile stumm zu, als Draconia mit Pansy über Roben plapperte, aber wie auf ein Zeichen fing die Halle an zu schwirren von aufgeregten Stimmen und der Ausruf „Er ist ein Mädchen!" konnte oft herausgehört werden. Als der Lärm sich etwas gelegt hatte, konnte man die Stimme von Ian McNair, einem Fünftklässler aus Slytherin, überdeutlich hören. 

„Aber wo sind dann deine Titten?"

Er grinste sie anzüglich an für Bruchteile von Sekunden, bevor Millicent Bulstrodes Faust in sein Gesicht flog. 

„Sag niemals *niemals* so etwas *jemals* wieder zu einem Mädchen. HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?" 

Der Junge nickte hastig und kroch fast unter den Tisch, um möglichst weit ausser Reichweite ihrer Fäuste zu kommen. Weder Snape noch Dumbledore schienen es für nötig zu halten einzugreifen. 

Millicents sofortige Akzeptanz Draconias Geschlecht und die prompte Verteidigung ihrer Weiblichkeit (Minuten, nachdem sie von ihr erfahren hatte) hatte offensichtlich das Beispiel gesetzt in Slytherin. Draconia wurde problemlos in den Mädchenschlafsälen akzeptiert und verbrachte nun gleich viel Zeit mit Pansy und Millicent wie mit Crabbe und Goyle. Kaum ein Slytherin versprach sich noch und nannte sie „ihn". Die anderen Häuser taten sich schwerer sich daran zu gewöhnen Draconia Malfoy in Mädchenkleider herumlaufen zu sehen. Ron liess sich in einen Stuhl im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. 

„Heute hab ich sie gesehen, wie sie dieses Blumenteil trug. Es ist einfach unheimlich." 

Hermine legte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Also, wenn wir nicht über Malfoy reden würden, würde ich sagen es stand ihr gut."

Ron ignorierte sie und sah Harry beschuldigend an. 

„Und du wusstest es vor uns allen und hast nie jemanden etwas erzählt!" 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte sich zum x-ten Mal, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, seinen Freunden von seinen Krankenflügelbesuchen zu erzählen. 

„Ron, ich hab doch gesagt, ich hatte es ihr versprochen – ja ich weiss es ist Malfoy, mach den Mund wieder zu – und warum hätte ich es brechen sollen? Ihr Geschlecht ist doch nicht wichtig, ihr Charakter bleibt so schlecht, wie er war." 

„Du hat wohl recht. Ich frage mich, warum sie überhaupt im Krankenflügel war."

Harry seufzte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er in diesem Muggelfilm über das Murmeltier war und jeden Tag die gleiche Unterhaltung führen müsste. 

„Sie hatte wohl Bauchkrämpfe." 

„Hm, ich frage mich, ob sie schwanger ist?"

Seamus hatte sich dazugesellt und lachte. 

„Sei nicht albern, man bekommt keine Krämpfe, wenn man schwanger ist."

Harry fing an zu dösen, als die Unterhaltung zu Schwangerschaft und wie sie sich bemerkbar macht wechselte. Er hatte nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen seit ihrer Enthüllung in der grossen Halle. Sicher – es hatte auch nichts zum Reden gegeben, aber er vermisste ihre Unterhaltungen fast etwas.


	4. Gespräch mit Dumbledore

Die Idee hierfür kam mir als ich eine „Femme Draco" Liste bei yahoogroups fand. Eine „Diana" postete einen Link zu einem Bild von Lolita postete mit der Idee, dass Harry unter seinem Tarnmantel auf Draco – als Mädchen – in Malfoy Manor stösst. Okay, die Idee mit dem Tarnmantel habe ich nicht genommen, aber ich hatte Lust eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der Draco ein Mädchen ist. Das hier ist das Resultat.

Danke an Yamica fürs Beta lesen *Knuddels*

Titel: Eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit in Nöten

Teil: 4/5

Pairing: Harry/Draco – KEIN SLASH!

Rating: U – PG

Dislaimer: Sie gehören J.K. Rowling und sie hat sicher nichts mit den Charakteren vor was im Geringsten dem gleicht, was ich hier mache.

Warnung: OoTP Spoiler! – Nicht viele, aber es spielt nach Band 5

Kapitel 4

Als er für sich alleine am Gryffindortisch sass, wanderte Harrys Blick zu Slytherin. Es war der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien und alle Gryffindors in seinem Jahr waren nach Hause gefahren über Weihnachten – ausser Parvati Patil, die ihre Zeit bei ihrer Schwester in Ravenclaw verbrachte. Die meisten seiner Freunde von DA waren ebenfalls bei ihren Familien. Draconia war noch hier – sie hätte nach Hause fahren sollen, aber Narcissa Malfoy war verhaftet worden und zu einer kurzen Zeit Haft verurteilt worden, da die ihrer Schwester Belliatrix für wenigstens eine Nacht auf ihrer Flucht Unterkunft und Essen gewährt hatte. Draconias Freundinnen waren allerdings auch zu Hause, nur Crabbe und Goyle waren bei ihr.

„Potter! Warte!"

Überrascht drehte Harry sich um und sah, dass es tatsächlich Draconia Malfoy war, die ihm aus der grossen Halle gefolgt war. 

„Was gibt es, Malfoy? Brauchst du wieder Hilfe?" 

Sie errötete etwas. 

"Em, ja."

"Wozu brauchst du mich jetzt? Die ganze Schule weiss, dass du ein Mädchen bist!" 

"Ich muss mit dir über etwas Wichtiges sprechen."

"Mit mir?" 

Harry sah sie neugierig, aber etwas argwöhnisch an. 

"Okay, ich hab ja nichts Besseres zu tun. Triff mich in einer halben Stunde am See." 

Harry war bereits am See und liess seine Beine von einer kleinen Klippe baumeln, als Draconia dick eingehüllt kam. Sie nickten sich zu. Draconia zog ihren Slytherinschal enger um sich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass uns jemand hier sehen wird. Kein Mensch ist so dumm sich in der Kälte draussen zu treffen."

Harry lachte. 

„Ich hoffe nicht." 

Er packte ein Glas aus. 

„Hier, eins von Hermines kleinen tragbaren Feuern."

Er sah ihr anerkennendes Gesicht, bevor es wieder hinter einer arroganten Fassade verschwand. 

„Also, worüber willst du mit mir reden?" 

„Über meinen Vater." 

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, öffnete aber das Glas und ihnen beiden wurde etwas wärmer. 

„Meinen Vater," bestätigte Draconia. „Ich habe dir erzählt er hat mir das Gift geschickt, richtig? Ich nehme an, du kannst dir denken, dass meine Gefühle sich ihm gegenüber etwas gewandelt haben." 

Harry nickte nur. 

„Hättest du mich vor ein paar Monaten gefragt, was meinem Vater wichtiger wäre, mein Wohlergehen oder sein Ansehen, hätte ich dich für verrückt erklärt. Ich war sicher, ich wäre meinem Vater wichtiger."

Sie seufzte. 

„Ich wusste trotzdem, dass er es gewesen sein musste. Wie ich gesagt habe, du hast nicht das Wissen und das Talent dafür. Ausserdem sehe ich nicht, warum du ausgerechnet dieses Gift gewählt hättest. Meine Mutter … meine Mutter wollte nie, dass ich als Junge aufwachse. Sie hat mich immer als Mädchen behandelt. Sie war öfter da als mein Vater als ich ein Kind war, und ich habe mich immer wie ein Mädchen gefühlt. ‚Draco' war mehr ein Schauspiel für meinen Vater als etwas anderes. Nur hatte ich nie erwartet jemals damit aufzuhören – vor diesem Sommer. Mein Vater war ja nicht da, und die Auroren bewachten Malfoy Manor, so dass er nicht wieder kommen konnte." 

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Ich weiss allerdings nicht, wie du unter den Umständen hereinkommen konntest." 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, eigentlich hätte ich ja auch von Auroren bewacht werden sollen." 

„Durch den gleichen Eingang, durch den du gekommen warst, bin ich ja dann auch einmal nach Swindon. Da hat mich auch niemand aufgehalten, aber am nächsten Tag als ich wieder weg wollte, bemerkte ich einen Auror an dem Ausgang. Auf jeden Fall verbrachte ich den ganzen Sommer als Mädchen. Ich genoss es. Und irgendwie fing ich an nachzudenken. Über das, was mir entging durch diese Maskerade. Vom Schwimmen mit meinen Freunden zu normalen Beziehungen. Und ich fragte mich wie es weitergehen sollte. Vater wollte, dass ich Pansy Parkinson heirate als Junge. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, das war einfach zu lange hin. Aber dann im Sommer habe ich mich gefragt, wie das denn funktionieren soll. Wollte mein Vater mein Geschlecht ändern? Ich denke er hat es nur nie gemacht, weil er nicht wusste wie, und er Angst hatte es käme heraus, wenn es jemand anders macht. Wie sollte ich mit Pansy Kinder bekommen? Ich fragte meine Mutter und …" 

Sie stoppte. 

„Meine Mutter wollte es mir erst nicht sagen, aber sie gab schliesslich zu, dass mein Vater vorhatte, Pansy zum Schweigen zu erpressen mit irgendetwas, dass er über ihre Eltern wusste und dass die Kinder mit seinem Sperma gezeugt werden sollten. Nichts gegen Lesben, aber weder Pansy noch ich sind lesbisch. Mit diesem Arrangement würde ich zum Beispiel auch nie in meinem Leben Sex haben. Nie eine normale Beziehung. Er würde mir alles vorenthalten."

„Und du hast ihm das geschrieben?" 

„Ja. Ungefähr in der zweiten Woche zurück in Hogwarts, als ich Pansy wieder gesehen habe, und gemerkt habe, dass es auch ihr gegenüber unfair wäre. Ich habe nie eine Antwort auf diesen Brief erhalten." 

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Harry sah Draconia nachdenklich an. 

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du mir das alles erzählt hast." 

„Rache." 

„Rache?"

Draconia lachte etwas bösartig. 

„Ich sagte doch meine Gefühle gegenüber meinem Vater haben sich gewandelt."

„Und was habe ich mit dieser Rache zu tun?" 

„Mein Vater wollte nicht nur, dass ich ein Junge bin, sondern auch ein Todesser. Und er hat wie bei der Maskerade auch nie meinen Gehorsam bezweifelt, genauso wenig, wie ich es jemals hinterfragt habe. Ich bin zum Todesser erzogen und weiss eine Menge über sie."

Es klickte bei Harry. 

„Du willst die Todesser verraten? Nur aus Ärger auf deinen Vater?!"

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Erstens, ich bin keine Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff. Ich habe nicht euer Ehrgefühl. Zweitens, ich war nie Todesser, mein Vater ist nur immer davon ausgegangen dass ich genauso hinter den Todessern stehen würde wie er. Aber ich bin mehr wie meine Mutter. Es ist mir ziemlich egal, solange es mir dabei gut geht. Also verrate ich nicht ‚meine Leute'. Sie sind mir total egal." 

„Und ich helfe dir wie?" 

„Wie gesagt, ich will mich an meinem Vater rächen, aber ich kann ja nicht einfach so in Dumbledores Büro wandeln und dort zulange bleiben. Da ist mir das Risiko zu hoch, dass dann jeder erahnen würde, woher die Informationen gegen die Todesser kommen. Du hast einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, oder?" 

Und so trafen sie sich am nächsten Tag in einem verlassenen Korridor. 

„Ich bin viel zu nett zu dir," bemerkte Harry, als er ihr den Mantel gab. 

„Du wirst auf dem ganzen Weg zu Dumbledore leise mit mir sprechen, damit ich weiss, dass du noch da bist, und nicht zum nächstbesten Todesser rennst mit meinem Mantel, verstanden?" 

Draconia befühlte den Mantel neugierig. 

„Worüber soll ich denn reden?" 

„Völlig egal, Zaubertränke?" 

Draconia folgte seinem Vorschlag und als sie den Gargoyle erreichten, rezitierte sie gerade den 10. Gebrauch irgendeines seltsamen Trankes. Harry war ziemlich erleichtert als er „Hooba Booba!" rief.

Dumbledore, der in der Lage war Personen trotz Unsichtbarkeitsmantel zu spüren, hob seine Augenbrauen als Harry eintrat. 

„Harry. Willkommen. Und Miss Malfoy."

Draconia hatten den Mantel abgezogen. 

„Sie wollte mit Ihnen reden, ohne auf dem Weg gesehen zu werden." 

„Typisch Potter, muss immer das Offensichtliche auch noch sagen." 

Dumbledore sah dem folgenden Niederstarr-Wettbewerb amüsiert zu, aber schliesslich hüstelte er vernehmlich. 

„Worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen, Miss Malfoy?" 

Draconia erzählte Dumbledore, was sie auch schon Harry erzählt hatte, während Dumbledores Augenbrauen in die Höhe gingen. 

„Sie sagen sich von ihrem Vater los?" 

„Er hat sich von mir losgesagt, als ich mich entschlossen hatte, ich wollte nicht weiter sein ‚Sohn' sein."

Draconias Augen wurden hart. 

„Und sie haben eine Vermutung, wo er sein könnte?" 

„Malfoy Cottage in Cornwall. Ich nehme an niemand hat dort nachgeschaut?" 

„Ich glaube nicht irgendjemand wusste von dieser Malfoy Cottage?" 

Draconia lächelte. 

„Mein Vater baute sie, als ich etwa fünf war. Er hat ja nie daran gezweifelt, dass Voldemort zurückkommen würde, und wollte vorbereitet sein."

 Sie verbrachten über eine halbe Stunde bei Dumbledore in der Draconia Dumbledore erzählte, wie man zu der Cottage kam und was für Abwehrzauber es dort gab und Dumbledore einzuschärfen, dass die Aktion eher zufällig wirken musste, weil sie sonst als Informantin feststehen würde. Dumbledore versprach es ihr als Gegenleistung für ihre Information. Schliesslich waren Harry und Draconia zurück in dem kleinen Korridor. Draconia gab ihm den Mantel lächelnd zurück. 

„Danke für deine Hilfe."

 „Kein Problem."

Harry ertappte sich selber dabei zurückzulächeln.

„Immerhin bin ich für einmal über den neusten Stand der Dinge informiert."

Draconia sah plötzlich zu Boden und schien unsicher, was sie sagen sollte. 

„Kannst du morgen wieder hierhin kommen? Ich will dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben." 

Weihnachten, morgen war Weihnachten. 

„Du hast mir ein …"

Draconia nickte, ihr Gesicht rot. 

„Um dir zu danken. Bis morgen dann?"


	5. Kleider, Zaubertränke und Silvester

Die Idee hierfür kam mir als ich eine „Femme Draco" Liste bei yahoogroups fand. Eine „Diana" postete einen Link zu einem Bild von Lolita postete mit der Idee, dass Harry unter seinem Tarnmantel auf Draco – als Mädchen – in Malfoy Manor stösst. Okay, die Idee mit dem Tarnmantel habe ich nicht genommen, aber ich hatte Lust eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der Draco ein Mädchen ist. Das hier ist das Resultat.

Danke an Yamica fürs Beta lesen *Knuddels*

Titel: Eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit in Nöten

Teil: 5/5

Pairing: Harry/Draco – KEIN SLASH!

Rating: U – PG

Dislaimer: Sie gehören J.K. Rowling und sie hat sicher nichts mit den Charakteren vor was im Geringsten dem gleicht, was ich hier mache.

Warnung: OoTP Spoiler! – Nicht viele, aber s spielt nach Band 5

Anmerkung: Das ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich werde noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben, aber realistisch gesehen dürfte die erst so Anfang Februar bereit sein zum posten. Dort wird Draco sich wieder mehr IC benehmen.

Kapitel 5

Neugierig befingerte Harry das kleine Holzkästchen, welches verschiedene kleine Fläschchen enthielt. 

„Was ist das?" 

„Die sind für deine Klamotten. Die Tinktur, die angeschrieben ist mit „schrumpfen" macht genau das, die Zweite entfernt Muster, die dritte schafft schwarze Streifen und die anderen sind Farben. Ich habe sie mit Gebrauchsanleitung bestellt, aber sie haben leider vergessen sie zu schicken." 

Harry sah die Fläschchen noch einmal an. 

„Dann muss ich wohl darauf warten, dass die nachgeschickt werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich die benutzen würde."

„Ich könnte es dir zeigen. Ich hab die gleichen an meinen Jungenklamotten benutzt."

„Dann müsstest du zu mir ins Zimmer kommen."

Harry zögerte. 

„Niemand ausser mir ist im Moment dort, aber …"

Draconia bemühte eine leicht schleppende Stimme. 

„Du wirst mich nicht gleich anspringen, oder?" 

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber wenn irgendjemand aus Gryffindor dich bemerkt …"

„Ich werde unter deiner Aufsicht sein, oder? Wo ist der berühmte Gryffindor Mut?" 

"Ich wundere mich über deinen Slytherin Mut. Na schön, ich hol dich heute Abend mit dem Mantel." 

Draconia untersuchte den Gryffindor Schlafsaal. 

„Ziemlich ähnlich wie unser. Welches ist dein Bett?"

"Das mit der Plüscheule."

Harry errötete etwas. 

"Wie niedlich," näselte Draconia, liess sich aber gleichzeitig auf Harrys Bett fallen. 

„Gut, hol dein hässlichstes Hemd und wir fangen an."

 Harry zog ein riesenhaftes T-Shirt von Dudley aus seinem Koffer, eines der neueren, das die Schule mit irgendeinem roten Hemd gewaschen hatte, dass nicht in die Waschmaschine hätte geraten sollen. Es war nun eine interessante Mischung aus Weiss, Pink, Rot und Rotbraun. Es war unmöglich zu erraten, wie es ursprünglich mal ausgesehen haben mochte. Harry vermutete es war von einem Sportklub von einem kaum mehr sichtbaren Originalmuster.

„Uh." Draconia verzog ihr Gesicht. Das muss wirklich verbessert werden. „Aber gib mir lieber ein einfacheres um es dir vorzuführen."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie Harrys gesamte Garderobe transfomiert. Er hatte seine Weasley Pullover mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen Draconia zu verteidigt, die in Verbesserungsstimmung war. Zufrieden sah Draconia Harry an. Er trug leicht zerrissene Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt dessen Ärmel Draconia mit einem kleinen praktischen Spruch entfernt hatte. 

„Ziemlich muggel, aber sonst nicht schlecht. Wenn du Kontaktlinsen hättest, könntest du verdammt attraktiv sein."

Beide wurden rot, aber Harry erwiderte. 

„Danke. Wenn du etwas gegen deine Zunge unternehmen würdest, könntest du das auch sein."

„Was, du magst Frauen ohne Zunge? Du bist wirklich seltsam, Harry Potter."

Sie lachten und die Spannung verschwand. Draconia erhob sich nach einem weiteren peinlichen stillen Moment.

„Wenn du wirklich diese Pullover nicht verändern willst, ist meine Arbeit hier getan."

„Ich mag diese Pullover." 

„Fang nicht schon wieder an, Potter. An denen ist nichts zu mögen."

Harry sah zu Boden. 

„Doch, sehr viel."

Draconia zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Dann gehe ich jetzt."

"Und ich kämpfe mit dem Zaubertrankaufsatz." 

„Du hast damit schon angefangen? Es ist nicht fällig vor Mitte Januar, oder?"

Harry seufzte. 

„Ich brauche vernünftige Noten in Zaubertränke und das Fach ist ziemlich schwer. Vor allem wenn der Lehrer dich nicht leiden kann." 

Draconia sah unsicher zur Tür, dann zurück zu Harry. 

„Ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du willst."

Harry war überrascht. 

„Uh, okay. Ich brauche alle Hilfe, die ich bekommen kann."

"Hast du dir schon Notizen gemacht?" 

Sie stellte ihr Täschchen wieder auf den Boden und sah zu, wie Harry in seinem Koffer wühlte. Sie nahm das Pergament, das er ihr schliesslich gab, und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett. Schnell überflog sie das Gekritzel. 

„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang, aber ein paar Dinge stimmen so nicht." 

Draconia kam auch am nächsten Tag um Harry mit seinem Aufsatz zu helfen. Sie zwang ihn einen Plan zu machen, bevor er anfing zu schreiben. Sie wären vermutlich viel schneller vorwärts gekommen, wenn Harry sich nicht beschwert hätte, wann immer er konnte, dass er keinen Plan machen wollte. Schliesslich gab Draconia auf und warf ihr Pergament auf das Bett. 

„Merlin, Potter, willst du eine gute Note, oder nicht? Ich dachte du möchtest Auror werden?" 

„Ja, will ich auch." 

„Na bitte. Wie willst du einen brillanten Aufsatz schreiben, ohne deine Gedanken vorher zu ordnen?"

Harry sah sie an und lachte. 

„Was ist?"

„Du solltest dich sehen. Deine Haare sind völlig zerstrubelt und dein Gesicht ganz rot." 

„Meine Haare sind zerstrubelt?"

Schnell fasste Draconia sich an den Kopf und probierte es wieder zu ordnen. 

„Das ist alles deine Schuld. Du bist echt starrköpfig."

"Du aber auch. Und du regst dich auch so schön über mich auf."

„Und du lenkst vom eigentlichen Thema ab!"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Schliesslich sah Draconia zaghaft zu Harry. 

„Wir benehmen uns, als ob wir befreundet wären. Ist das nicht seltsam?"

Harry dachte darüber nach. 

„Ja." Wieder Pause. „Ich denke die ganze Aktion ‚Hilf Draconia' und auch schon das Treffen in Swindon hat mir auch andere Seiten von dir gezeigt."

„Und ich fing an, deinen Heldenkomplex zu schätzen. Du bist mein Traumritter."

Sie hielt die Hand an ihr Herz und sah Harry mit einem sehr gekünstelten „Jungfrau in Nöten" Blick an, der auch nicht lange standhielt, bevor sie anfing zu lachen. Harry grinste. 

„Wow, Malfoy macht mir fast ein Kompliment, ich sollte den Tag im Kalender anstreichen." 

„Aber auch nur fast!"

Die Tage bis Silvester vergingen schnell und Harry fand, er genoss es seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz zu schreiben. Nach dem Abendessen an Silvester schnappte Draconia Harry und zog in eine ruhige Ecke. 

„Was machst du heute Abend?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Weiss nicht. Briefe an Ron und Hermine schreiben und nachher dem Hogsmeade Feuerwerk vom Gryffindorturm aus zusehen. Warum?"

Draconia wurde rot und sie drehte ihre Daumen. 

„Nun … Crabbe und Goyle werden sich spätestens um neun bewusstlos besoffen haben, wie die letzten zwei Jahre auch, und ich dachte … könnte ich nicht vielleicht dich besuchen?" 

Harry war erstaunt, aber positiv. 

„Okay. Soll ich dich um halb zehn mit dem Mantel am Eingang von Slytherin abholen?"

Das war fast ein Date, beschloss Harry. Und der Gedanke an ein Date mit Draconia Malfoy versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung. Und das machte ihm keine Angst und überraschte ihn auch nicht. Er hatte Draconia von dem Moment attraktiv gefunden, als er sie in Mädchenkleidern gesehen hatte und den Dezember hindurch hatte er sogar angefangen sie zu mögen. Anfangs hatte es ihn besorgt, aber nicht mehr. Sich von ihrem Vater zu trennen, hatte ihr gut getan. Er verbrachte nicht viel Zeit mit Briefe schreiben, bevor es halb zehn war. Stattdessen bemühte er sich die Unordnung im Zimmer zu beseitigen, obwohl Draconia die ja von ihren Lernstunden kannte. Er probierte vergebens sein Haar zu zähmen und Klamotten auszusuchen – jetzt da ihm tatsächlich all seine Sachen passten, war das keine einfache Aufgabe. Als er schliesslich Draconia abholte, trug er enge Jeans und das ärmellose schwarze T-Shirt, das Draconia gemocht hatte. Sein Haar war immer noch in genau der Form, die es für am besten hielt. Er musste nicht lange auf Draconia warten. Das Portrait öffnete sich langsam und Draconia steckte ihren Kopf heraus. Harry liess den Mantel von seinem Kopf gleiten, so dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Schnell kam sie heraus und schlüpfte unter den Mantel. Ein Schauer lief Harrys Rücken herunter als Draconia sich an ihn herandrückte, um unter den Mantel mit ihm zu passen. Als sie Harrys Raum erreichten, waren sie beide etwas verlegen darüber alleine in einem Raum zu sein ohne Hausaufgaben als Entschuldigung. Schliesslich zog Harry seine Karten hervor. 

„Explodierendes Schnapp?"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte sie aus ihrer stillen Kameradschaft auf. Draconia reagierte erstaunlich schnell und glitt unter Rons Bett, während Harry die Karten unter seine Decke stopfte. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Draconia rief Harry „Herein!" Zögerlich öffnete sich die Tür und Parvati Patil stand in der Tür mit ihrer Schwester Padma. 

„Hallo Parvati, hallo Padma!" 

Er sah sie an, unsicher, was sie hierher geführt hatte. 

„Hallo Harry – wir dachten nur, wenn dir langweilig ist, ob du vielleicht mit uns zu Ravenclaw Silvester feiern willst."

Harry war angenehm überrascht.

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich bin ziemlich müde. Ich bleibe liebe hier und probiere wach zu bleiben für das Feuerwerk."

Er hörte Draconias unterdrücktes Kichern. Parvati sah ihn seltsam an. 

„Okay. Schönes Neues Jahr, auf jeden Fall. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, klopf einfach ziemlich laut an die Tür von Ravenclaw!"

„Danke, feiert schön. Guten Rutsch!"

"Du kannst zur Ravenclaw Party gehen, wenn du willst."

Draconia war gerade erst wieder unter dem Bett hervorgekrabbelt. 

„Ich verstehe, wenn du das bevorzugst." 

„Nah, danke. Ich habe nicht viel mit Parvati zu tun und ich kenne kaum welche von den Ravenclaws die noch hier sind." 

„Hm …" 

„Crabbe und Goyle sind wirklich bewusstlos?" 

„Ja, wie jedes Jahr. Aber ihre Gesellschaft ist sowieso nicht wirklich anregend. Ich vermisse sie nie, wenn sie nicht da sind. Ich frage mich sowieso, warum die noch Zeit mit mir verbringen, jetzt wo klar ist, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit meinem Vater verstehe." 

„Vielleicht sind sie zu dumm, das zu verstehen?" 

„Vermutlich. Ehrlich, wenn ich sie nicht kennen würde, würde ich schwören, niemand kann so dumm sein. Ich musste sie durch jedes Jahr durchprügeln, versuchen etwas in ihren Kopf zu bringen und ihnen beim Mogeln helfen." 

„Mir bei Zaubertränken zu helfen muss eine Offenbarung sein." 

„Ist es."

Sie liess sich an das Bett zurückfallen.

„Aber da ich dich mit Crabbe und Goyle vergleiche ist das kein Kompliment, also streich den Tag nicht an im Kalender."

Sie schielte zu Harry, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. 

„Weisst du, ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich verstanden haben, dass ich ein Mädchen bin. Ich meine, sie unterhalten sich immer noch über die grossen Titten irgendeiner Schlampe, wenn ich dabei bin und erwarten offensichtlich das ich mit ihnen sabbere." 

Harry kicherte. 

„Vielleicht denken die, du seist lesbisch, weil du dich immer als Junge gekleidet hast?" 

„Du gestehst ihnen viel zu viel Intelligenz zu. Dafür müssten sie um eine Ecke denken. Ich denke sie bemerken es nicht wirklich, weil ihre Brüste grösser sind als meine." 

Harry lag fast am Boden vor Lachen. Draconia stiess Harry in die Seite.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" 

„Immerhin bist du attraktiver als sie, als Junge und als Mädchen." 

„Sag nicht so was." 

„Aber es stimmt." 

„Es ist nicht sehr hart attraktiver als die beiden zu sein."

Plötzlich schlecht gelaunt stiess sie ihre Zehen in den Boden.

„Es sind ja nicht nur die beiden, keiner der Jungen scheint mich wirklich als Mädchen zu nehmen. Und alle waren so verdammt überrascht, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, obwohl das Einzige, das ich an meinem Körper geändert hatte die Stimme und mein Busen war."

Harry legte den Kopf an die Seite.

„Okay, wir hielten dich alle für einen sehr mickrigen Jungen, wenn dich das beruhigt."

Sie kickte ihn mit dem Fuss.

„Besten Dank. Sehe ich wirklich so total unweiblich aus?"

Harry schluckte etwas. Es hatte ihn noch kein Mädchen so direkt gefragt, ob sie gut aussah.

„Nicht unweiblich, einfach zierlich. Ich finde du siehst gut aus." 

Er lächelte sie leicht errötend an. 

„Meinst du das?"

Die Überraschung leuchtete sehr klar in ihren silbernen Augen. Als er nickte, lächelte sie und nahm seine Hand. 

„Fast Mitternacht, lass uns das Feuerwerk sehen." 

Harry hätte schwören können, da waren echte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, als sie seine Hand in ihrer behielt und ihn zum Fenster zog. Das Feuerwerk hatte gerade gestartet und, wie man es von dem Feuerwerk eines Zaubererdorfes auch erwarten durfte, es war grossartig. Sie standen sehr nahe bei einander, immer noch Händchen haltend und von Zeit zu Zeit bewegten sie ihre Finger gegen die Hand des Anderen. Als das Feuerwerk beendet war, drehte Harry sich zu Draconia und brachte langsam seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie liess seine Hand fallen, aber nur um ihre Arme eng um ihn zu schlingen und tiefer in den Kuss zu lehnen. Sie lösten sich voneinander und ein „Wow" kam gleichzeitig über ihre Lippen. Draconia war die Erste die wieder nüchtern wurde. 

„In ein paar Tagen wird der Rest der Schule hier sein." 

„Du willst nicht mit mir gesehen werden?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass deine Freunde mich mit offenen Armen begrüssen würden. Und mein Vater ist immer noch nicht geschnappt." 

Harry nickte zögernd. 

„Du hast Recht. Aber das Ministerium scheint noch nicht auf deinen Tipp eingegangen zu sein. Wir müssen wohl probieren es geheim zu halten."

Draconia sah ihn strahlend an. „Das geht in Ordnung mit dir?"

Harry nickte und küsste sie wieder. 

„Das heisst ja auch, dass wir keine Probleme mit neugierigen Reportern haben werden." 


End file.
